Automotive vehicles have been produced or demonstrated with brake systems that modulate brake force during stops to provide anti-lock brake control (ABS) and/or that modulate brake force during vehicle acceleration to provide positive acceleration traction control (TCS). Some such brake systems additionally provide brake-by-wire control.